Angelic Consequences
by viridianaln9
Summary: Sha made a mistake,she wasnt suppose to mess with the mortals.how will Young Justice take it? OC. PLease read. longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**ANGELIC CONSEQUENCES**

**Summary: **She wasn't to mess with mortal's lives but she was his guardian angel after all. After a mission gone wrong and the fact that he was close to dying. She broke the rules and saved his life. For breaking the rules, now she must live on earth with her abilities. How would Young Justice react?

**Note: **Okay this is my second 'story, but first chapter story for Young Justice, so please go easy one me. But review. It is nice. Now for warned my grammar is a bit bad so don't kill me for it. Oh and there is an OC so you know. Oh before I forget the _'numbers' _are line breaks.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice or any other DC superheroes. I only own Athena.

****

**ANGELIC CONSEQUENCES**

**Chapter1: Oh! She Is In Trouble **

**Athena's POV**

I had always been his guardian angel. Well not really not after Marcus was a jerk after his parents passed away. I was put in Marcus place and I was having fun. Well he couldn't see me but I could see him, I was with him when he went down that cave to find out his new daddy was none other than Batman. Richard Grayson is my first job out of angel school. So anybody could imagine, I'm trying _'really'_ hard to keep the boy safe and not to mention alive.

My job got harder after he decided to become Robin, Yeah not many was happy about that. But I was, I grew with him in a way. See I was young when I was made and so I was made tied to whoever I was to protect. So as of now I looked like a thirteen year-old girl. Mentally I am older, so I was told that I would grow with my charge and if I were to change, it would be the same thing.

So here I was in Dick's- I mean- Robin's room on Mount Justice. I was happy he had a team and it took all my will power not to kick his butt when he went to Cadmus. Well he did get Super-boy so I didn't complaint much. Now before anyone asked I do know the others have angels of their own but I can't see them-much, since the only person I need to care about is Richard I don't have to see the others.

His room didn't look like the one in Wayne Manor for obvious reasons that Batman didn't want anyone to know his secret ID. So the room only held a bed, a dresser, books, and computers. He kept his room very neat. Robin was sleeping now, so I sat on his bed watching him sleep.

Robin's room was locked so right now it was the only time could see him without the glasses. He had very nice eyes. Not to sound melodramatic or anything but his eyes could really belong to an angel. So anyway as I sat, I tried to calm him, keep him comfortable; I knew Bruce wasn't here and if Richard had a nightmare, neither Bruce nor Alfred would be able to come soothe him.

I passed my hand through his hair; to him it would feel like air. I chuckle a bit. I felt something pull me and I knew someone was coming. Near me appeared someone and I smiled. Kaya stood their in all her glory. She was older than I, fifteen. Now remember, when I said that I knew the other's had guardian angels as well.

Well Kaya was Kid Flash's guardian angel. She tended to tell me very funny stories about the speedster and I believed her because, well I saw it with my own eyes.

"Athena, I came to visit." she told me.

"Hey, Kaya." I told her. Kaya was very beautiful, her eyes were silver, her hair was all the way to her knees, golden and she kept it in two pony tails. Everything mixed with a heart-shape face and body of a model, she wore yellow robe, they look like the one in old Greece, it reached a bit above her knees and she wore golden sandals. Her wings were white and they flip every once in a while.

She looked toward my charge and smiled. "So has he had anymore nightmares?" she asked.

"Not recently." I replied.

"You know, your doing a good job and I've had more charges than you." she told me, but their was something in her voice that didn't sound right.

"Well, I don't want to mess up." I replied. Kaya looked at me.

"Is that the only reason?" she was serious. I looked at her weird.

"Yes that is the only reason, what else would be there." I snapped. I did my job with pride I didn't need someone going on about it. Kaya raised her arms in surrender.

"I'm just saying." she shrugged and the happiness came back to her voice. "Anyway, I came to tell you, what my charge did, with Artemis today." I smiled. I might be an angel but I knew that those two belonged together.

"Besides biker, if those two don't get together I'm helping you mess with them.' I told her. It was not true really; we couldn't mess with people's wills. Only a little pushes, but not force them. They choose.

"I know, but yes, they were fighting about Wally's food in-take." I laughed. That was funny. Richard tended to tell Wally about that but Alfred tended to be happy about having him at Wayne Manor.

"I give them a month." I told her. She laughs.

"Alright than, I'll see you later." she left and I stayed watching Robin. He began to stir and I began to panic. I touched his forehead and saw the nightmare coming. I was very familiar with it now. His parents falling. Once I saw that, I got closer to his ear and whispered.

"Shh… Richard calm down, it's not real, everything is going to be alright." he calmed down and he went back to sleeping. When I looked again, I saw bats and it really took all the energy not to laugh…

**Normal POV **

Robin woke up and went to take a shower. Bruce was on league business so he stayed behind. He was happy though for some reason he had a real nice sleep. When he came out he changed into his superhero outfit since Black Canary was having training in a few hours. He looked into the mirror and put the mask on turning from Richard Grayson-ward of Bruce Wayne- to Robin-partner to Batman.

He began to worry about Batman a bit but as he unlocked his door something was calming him. It was something he felt usually when he began to worry and it had become stronger in the past few months. He guessed his parents were looking out for him.

As he walked in the kitchen the first people he saw were of course KF and Megan. He wasn't surprised at all. KF saw him first. "Hey, Rob ready for training." Robin smiled as he jumped to his seat.

"Yup, it should be aster." Robin replied. He got his breakfast from Megan and noticed she had gotten better over the few months now on the cooking. The others came in and he just ate it his breakfast. He was thinking. He still felt weird and he had seen her again the girl in his dreams. He didn't know why? But she always appeared, when he began to get that feeling of being alone.

He didn't want to tell anyone. Mainly because he thought Batman would only think he was hallucinating and Kid Flash wouldn't let him live it down.

Robin left with the other's to the training room waiting for Black Canary. "Okay today, we are going to have tag team matches and a singles match. I'll choose your partner or competitors." Black Canary went to form Artemis with Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash, the last team being Super-boy and Robin; they were doing the single's match.

Once the match was over and Miss Martian and Kid Flash ended up winning much to Artemis discontent, she and KF got into an argument. So the other's just left them alone. Black Canary seeing their was no way the other two were going to stop, she decided t postpone the match between Robin and Super boy for later.

Taking the rest of the day off, they thought their day would be over when Batman called them and told them about the mission on a small un-classified island. All of Young Justice left.

"Oh my god! What do you guys think this mission is all about?' KF asked.

"I don't know, but Batman just said to reckon and check it out." Aqualad told them. The bio-ship was quiet the rest of the way. They really had no idea, what they were going for…

**Athena's POV**

What was Batman thinking? I knew that island and it was a place not even I would go alone. Their was all this contraband of drugs there. I knew, someone from Gotham was there so maybe that is why Batman send them there. I turned to see Kaya; she was the only one that let me see her.

"You worry to much, Athena their not even there." she told me.

"Robin could get hurt." I told her.

"So can Kid Flash." she retorted. I rolled my eyes.

"You do realize the big difference, right Robin is human and KF is not, well he is but his molecules with him fast healing."

"Still." I looked over the whole ship. I was just hanging on top and behind Robin. "Anyway, you worry too much, your not suppose to get attached." Kaya told me for the million time. She kept telling me that over and over, not to get attached.

"I'm not." I yelled her way. I didn't let her see me anymore. As we arrived to the island with the rest, I stood right behind Robin. I laid my hand on his shoulder, there was no way I was letting him out of my sight. Mostly it was because he still disappeared first. I moved with him as he went for the first baddies. It appeared Wally and Artemis triggered the alarms.

So Robin had to go and get the computer to get all the information he could get. He got to the main computer and began to do his thing. I kept looking at the room. For some reason it seemed familiar and I knew why? Sportmaster was here. No wonder Artemis would freak out so fast. I felt the other people closing in and they were coming after Robin I knew that.

This wasn't like the other times. No this time they were just coming for him. I could hear the others and they were still fighting. I left Robin to search one of them out. I found Super boy. I tried to reach into his head.

"_SUPER-BOY!" _I screamed. He didn't freeze and continued fighting. _"Robin's in trouble." _I pleaded in his mind. I tried to send worried feelings but it would just make him hit things harder. I flew back to Robin and he began to fight the bad guys off. He flipped and moved all the way. It wasn't until he flipped into a railing that one of them caught him with a gun two times one on the shoulder and one too close to the heart.

He screamed and fell. Oh. My. God. Panic grew into me and before I knew it I caught him in my arms. I didn't know how the heck I did it. But I went and caught him mid-air. It was too close, we could loose Robin. He was looking at me with his white masked eyes. I tried to calm myself and held him close. I didn't know what he was seeing and didn't really care.

I put my hand near his heart to take the bullet out. Closing my eyes I pulled it out without harming him and healing the tissue that had been hurt. I was going to do the shoulder but Megan yelled.

"Robin." I still held on to him but I knew he was on the floor. He just smiled my way.

The team moved him to the bio-ship and I stayed close to him not moving from his side. I could hear all the other's though. "Oh, Robin you'll be okay." Megan cooed him. I held his shoulder to keep it from going numb. Or maybe it was just my fear.

I was afraid, I had felt Robin's life try to go away and I saved his life. This was literally the most disastrous day I had ever had. Heavy on the dis. I really need to stop listening to his words of the day…

**Normal POV **

All of Young Justice was worried as they went in to Mount Justice. They couldn't believe all that had happened. They had been attacked. Well Wally was really blaming Artemis for going in too early. She had given them the warning and he was mad about that. More by the fact that Robin had gotten shot. As they arrived. They saw Batman standing there.

When Batman saw Robin in Super-boy's arms he went all Daddy Bat's on them. Giving them the bet glare, h asked. "What happened?" Kaldur being the leader had to step up.

"We encounter some unforeseen complications and we found Robin shot but he was able to take out the other arm forces." Batman took Robin and was walking away before he called to them.

"Debriefing will be until tomorrow." he put Robin into the Bat mobile and left. Leaving all of Young Justice standing there. Wally turned to Artemis first.

"This is all your fault." he spat at her. Artemis looked at him.

"How is it my fault?" she asked. But she knew what she had done. She had given Sport master a heads up. When they were coming and it was an accident.

"You gave us away, why don't you go away and let Red Arrow join he wouldn't make the mistake you made." Artemis hid how that hurt her. But in a way she knew it was true. She was shocked to see her dad there. "You know what never mind, I'm going to go home." with that KF left to teleported to go home.

Kaldur came to stand next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "I apologize, Wally is just rather close to Robin, and I hope you can understand." Artemis just nodded and left as well.

Bat-cave

Batman arrived to the Bat cave and lifted Robin out, for some reason he wasn't bleeding as bad. He laid him down on the medical bed and Alfred was already there. Batman took the cowl off and became Bruce now. He sat down on the chair and waited for Alfred to take the bullet out.

"Master Bruce did Master Richard receive a wound on chest recently?' Alfred asked. Bruce stood up.

"No." Alfred showed him the ripped part of the shirt and the scar that was left there.

"How in the world did I missed that, they only told me the shoulder." they moved to do some x-rays on Robin and they found out he didn't have anything there. It was as if nothing happened. Alfred bandaged Dick's wounds before Bruce picked him up and took him to his room…

**Athena's POV **

We we're back at Wayne Manor and I couldn't help to be happy. Bruce had left Dick alone and I could breathe calmly now. He was okay, he still had some labor breathing but it was only because I did take a bullet out and that took a bit out of someone.

Like every night I sat at the top of his head. But this time I folded and made my wings hide me a bit. I had been afraid and hat was the worst feeling I had ever had. I felt myself slipping though and I felt tiredness come.

When I woke up in the morning I was still in my same spot. I looked over at Dick and he seemed fine. I smiled up at him and touched his hair. He opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes went wide with fright and worry. He got up and stood right in-front of me. I had to blush a bit though he didn't have a shirt.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" he yelled. I heard Bruce and Alfred come and I wondered. I pointed to myself. He couldn't see me. "Yeah, you." I heard the door fly open and Bruce yelled.

"Dick, what are you doing out of bed." he didn't noticed me at first until he followed Dick's gaze.

"Oh, dear." Alfred exclaimed. I was frightened and I was going to ask him something but something else came out.

"Richard you shouldn't move much the wound hasn't healed." I pleaded.

"You haven't answered my question and don't you think it's too early for Halloween?" he asked. I pouted. Bruce looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked and it was cold and dark. It was the Batman voice. I thought only Dick could see me it kind of only sank in.

"All three of you can see me?" I asked. "Your not suppose to." I think Alfred noticed I was really afraid here. I felt tears come out of my eyes and I fell to Richard bed. "Your not suppose to see me." I whispered and began to weep.

Alfred put a hand on my shoulder. "Pardon, Miss but you haven't answered Master Bruce's question." he was really kind. He offered me a tissue. I stood up. I felt silly in a way.

"I'm sorry, but I live here." all of their mouths went slack and maybe I really shouldn't have gone with that one.

"What do you mean you live hear?" Bruce asked.

"Where do you sleep?" Alfred asked. Oh those were easy questions.

"Well I stay here always and I sleep on Richard's bed." I replied. Both of their stares went to Dick, who had his eyes wide.

"I swear Bruce; I don't know what she is talking about." Dick said. 'She just appeared here today."

"I'm sorry Miss, but I think you might be um having a bit of…' I cut Alfred off.

"I'm not crazy, Alfred, I do live here and I have since Richard moved in." I raised my voice.

"Okay, why since Master Richard moved in?" Alfred asked. I moved my hand over the outfit.

"I'm suppose to be his guardian angel, I don't wear this costume for fun, it's my job and Dick almost put it in danger yesterday when he got shot near the heart and I took the bullet out, but I couldn't take the one in the shoulder because Megan came in, I caught him before he fell." I explain. Dick looked at me.

"You, you were the light that caught me when I was falling." he just said.

"So this really did happen." Bruce stated. Dick just said the truth.

"Yeah, I made a mistake when I went up and one of the gunman got me one of the bullets reach my chest and I don't know how the hell it got into the Kevlar but it did and on in the shoulder. I fell." he said. "Than I felt something cover me and it was warm and it was pure light so…" he let it go. Bruce seemed satisfied with that.

"That still doesn't explain how we are able to see her." Alfred said. They all looked at me.

"I don't know either." I said.

"Let's go to the Bat-cave to sort this out." Alfred told them. I walked first and than Dick and than Bruce. Man talk about paranoid. I looked around the house as if it was the first time. But I still knew it.

"Wow, this is so cool." I said. I flew up a bit and flipped upside-down, I could do this always but it was fun now for some reason. I spanned around. I didn't know if Dick and Bruce were talking but I flew to the back of Richard I felt comfortable there. We arrived to the grandfather clock and since I knew they didn't believe me, I walked to the front and opened the secret compartment.

They stared wide eyes. "Hey, I told you I knew everything." I told them. They went in and were a bit cautious.

I knew I scared them, well Bruce didn't show it. Once inside the cave thought the nice Bruce Wayne left and in his place was Batman. I sat on the table I always sat on when they couldn't see me. "What are you doing?' Robin asked.

"Sitting down." I replied.

"So, Miss you haven't given us a name." Alfred told me. I blushed.

"Oh, I am so sorry, I was just nervous and scared, because this doesn't happen and it is not supposed to." I told them. "I mean I don't even know, what I did wrong, because I haven't done anything wrong…" Alfred held a hand and I blushed again. "Yeah sorry." I told him putting my face down. "My name is Athena."

"Oh! That's a very beautiful name." Alfred tells me. I blushed even more; I'm not used to getting compliments.

"Thank you." I turned to Robin and Batman and they are curious.

"If your story is true, why can we see you now?" Batman asked.

"I don't know, something must be going on, or I did something wrong….I wonder." my eyes went wide. "Kid Flash." I say all of sudden. Mainly because he is my answer.

"Excuse me." Batman says. I begin moving around the room.

"I need to find Kid Flash, oh my goodness she might know what is going on." I turned back to them. Kaya could help me she might know what is going on. I turned back to them. "Okay, I can't see a lot of other guardian angels, when I'm on duty, but I know some have them right." they nodded, well Alfred and Dick did. "Well the one I see more often is Kid Flash's guardian angel her name is Kaya and she is my best friend she is a bit older than I and I know she can help with whatever happened." I flew a bit and smiled huge.

"So, we have to wait for you too see her." Robin told me.

"No, I just need to concentrate a bit." I told them. I got up and crossed my legs, calling for Kaya to come in my mind. I could do that call her the way she did me when I spent my time in Robin's room. Maybe I can make her visible; it wasn't until I heard their wasp that I know I am doing one heck of a good job. I opened my eyes and Kaya is looking at me. I don't think she notices the other three people.

"Athena, why are you calling me for, I'm on duty."

"I know I need your help." I told her.

"What's going on?" she asked. I motioned with my eyes. She turned around and her eyes went wide.

"They can see me?" she asked.

"Can you see her?" I asked.

"We see a bulb of light but we can hear the voice." I nodded and Kaya looked at me.

"Okay, what did you do?" she asked.

"I don't know, he was in trouble I took the bullet out, helped him…" she stopped me.

"You did what?" she screamed. "He wasn't going to die, it's not his time yet, you messed with the balance so this is your punishment."

"Wait, but I was panicked and I saved him, so I get punish." I stated.

"Yes, so now he is able to see everyone will be and I don't know how to reverse that you might not be able too." she told me.

"So, I'm stuck like this forever." I told her.

"No, you will grow because you're still bound to your charge he will not get another Guardian Angel until well you get killed." my mouth went wide. "Dude, you got it bad. Man I still can't believe your visible." she told me.

"Wait, am I going to turn human?' I asked.

"No, your not human you still have your abilities." I nodded. "So I have to go and take care of my charge bye and good luck." with that she disappear. I was still in shock. I sat down on the table. Alfred moved near me and put his hand on my shoulder again.

"I am really sorry, but thank you for saving Master Richard." he was very truthful about it.

****

**Note: **Okay so that is the end of chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Review please. Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**ANGELIC CONSEQUENCES **

**Note: **I hope you guys like the story.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice they belonged to DC Comics and Cartoon Network.

****

**Angelic Consequences **

**Chapter 2: Newbie **

**Normal POV **

Athena kept swinging her legs back and forth. She had been in the Bat-cave plenty of times and seen the Batman and Robin train a lot. But it just seems weird now. Since she could be see and stuff. She was currently eating some of Alfred's cookies. The man was the best cook she had ever met. They moved with such fluency though and it made her feel like she was intruding. So she turned around and in her palm created a small energy ball. It was one she used when she was really bored and had nothing really better to do.

She began bouncing it, it didn't make noise. She needed to think much of the time, so the ball bouncing was good for her. So she wasn't an unseen angel anymore people could see her. That made her curious she didn't see herself in the mirror much, so she went to look for one. She found it in the clear tubes that Batman use to keep the suits. Maybe it was a bit sense of vanity but she wanted to see how she looked. She knew how many of the other's looked because she looked at them. She didn't know what she looked like because she barely saw herself in the mirror.

Standing there she could found the few bits of her reflection. She touched her hair it was long, dark and with ringlets. She was surprised she had let it grow so long. How the heck she didn't notice that. It reached the end of her behind. She wore a dark purple silk Greek style dress. It was off the shoulders and had some silver in it, it reached mid-thigh. Her sandals were silver too and they were up to the beginning of her knees. She felt so weird. She didn't have a heart-shape face but oval. Her nose was aristocratic as people would describe it. Her lips full and teeth white.

Her body had begun to fill out. The wings in her back looked so regal. On top of her head was a headband silver with some silver roses on top of them. She put her face closer to the glass and saw her eyes. Those so could not be her eyes. They looked so weird. Dark emerald, that's what she would call them. They were rimmed with dark lashes. She was really surprised and weird out by her own reflection in the mirror that she didn't noticed that Robin had moved to her side.

"What are you looking at?" he asked, she jumped and screamed. Turning around she held a hand to her heart.

"My goodness don't do that." She told him. Robin gave his signature cackle.

"I didn't know you would get scare, so you didn't answer." He said. Athena kind of flushed.

"I was looking at my reflection actually." she replied. She looked at Robin and saw he was looking at her weird. "I know its sounds silly, but I barely see myself in the mirror and now that you can see me I got curious as to how I would look like to other people." she shrugged.

"Right." Robin said. Athena rose and eyebrow.

"Hey, don't be a jerk I wanted to see if I can make myself look human…OW." Athena didn't finish because she doubled over. Something was hurting her. She began to claw at her back for some reason. Robin bent down to help her, but he didn't know what was wrong?

"Athena, what's wrong?" Athena didn't answer. But he didn't noticed how her wings began to recede back. They were disappearing. "Your wings." well they really weren't disappearing, but he saw as they left to the inside of her. She had a look of pain and he had to hold her hands behind her or she was going to do damage to her back.

"Master Richard, what's going on?' Alfred asked worried.

"I don't know, she was telling me something than she just felt down and her wings are going inside of her." Robin explained. "You have some ice, I think that will do her good." Alfred moved to get some ice. He got two packs and Robin put them at the side and Athena calmed down a bit she just laid in his arms. It took a few minutes before she stood up again.

"Thank-you." she said and touched her back. "My wings are gone, how in the world are they gone?" she asked to really no one. "I want my wings back.' she said and suddenly they broke out of her back.

"Okay, that's weird." Robin said. He didn't know how to explain that, but he had a feeling he knew what happened. "Can you say you want to look human again."

"I want to look human." she said and her wings receded. It didn't hurt this time.

"It appears your wings listen to your commands, if you want to look human they recede if you want to look like yourself they grow back." Alfred said.

"Cool, so I can look human and not look weird, when I walk next to Dick." she said. Alfred nodded.

"So do you do anything beside stand next me like a shadow?" Robin asked. Athena shot him a look.

"Yeah, I can throw you to the other side of the room." she said smirking.

"Right." before he knew it Robin was flying to the other side of the room and before he hit, he was floating in the air. He glared at Athena. "Hey let me down." Athena chuckle.

"See I can do more than be your shadow." she told him.

"That is not fair." Athena put him down.

"Don't get your panties in a bunch." Athena told him which made Robin scowl.

"You know for a guardian angel you act like a kid." He told her. Athena rolled her eyes.

"If you haven't realized I am thirteen years old, that's not the only age, I'm trying to be, I am thirteen years old." Robin looked at her.

"Wouldn't your parents be worried?" he asked.

"My Dad knows I can do it, well he sure though I could before, you know I ended like this. My mom well I don't know who she is." Athena admitted.

"Why not?" Robin asked.

"I don't know, I don't want to know really I just know its one of the angels around the place I'm scared to find out, who it is." Robin sat on the floor with her.

"Why would you be afraid wouldn't you she be nice?" he asked while pretending to have a halo on his head. Athena turned to him.

"Dick, I just told you it can be anyone…"

"Yeah, you just…" Athena stopped him. Than she began to whisper.

"It can even be Kaya, she is older than I and she has had more people before Wally. It wouldn't be very aster to find out my mom turned out to be also my best friend." Athena explained.

"Oh." Robin was surprised. Athena than just smiled, taking away that seriousness that was in her voice.

"You want to train?" she asked. Robin looked at her.

"You don't know, how to fight." he told her standing up.

"Who says I don't bird boy, it was in one of my classes, plus I tend to see you and bats fight so you can imagine." she mocked. Robin cackle.

"Alright than." Athena made sure to tuck in her wings. Than she looked down at herself. She didn't look ready for combat.

"Wait." she said. She needed something to train in, so she imagined, her clothes didn't work like Megan's but it was a close. She switched into a dark pants with a dark purple tank-top and white sneakers. She had some gloves in her hands. "Okay."

"How you do that?" Robin asked.

"Magic, I know weird but still." Athena replied. They got ready for combat they didn't even notice that Alfred and Bruce were standing there. Athena went to hit first but missed Robin. Robin raised himself to kick, but Athena flipped away from him and making him miss. They continued this way not one able to hit the other. It wasn't until Athena made a mistake and Robin was able to bend and trips her. But she got her hands out and flipped again. They stopped, when they knew it was really not fruitful, but Robin had fun.

"That was awesome." Athena said.

"Yeah, so, what do you and Kaya do when were sleeping?" Robin asked. Athena smiled.

"We tend to talk about lots of things mainly about KF; he is such a funny person." Athena told him. Robin laughs. "Mainly, on how much he and Artemis fight, we wonder how long it will take before you know." she suggested. That made Robin crack up more.

"So you gossip." he stated, Athena looked at him with a hand to her heart. Her face was contorted in a shock style.

"I am offended, we don't gossip we trade stories to see, how we can be better guardians." Athena couldn't hold it and laugh. "Okay, we gossip, it's really the only thing we can do, I mean we can do other things like visit our families, but I don't like making the trips."

They just sat there enjoying each other's company. Until well Robin was being incredibly chatty at the moment. "What did Kaya mean, when she said I wouldn't get another guardian until you die?" he asked. "I mean I get it you die, but how can you die."

"Well it's not really dying; it's more up to you than anything." Robin raised his hands.

"What do you mean it's up to me?" he asked. Athena looked at him.

**Athena's POV **

I didn't want to admit this. The weakness I had just grown because of this. I felt like an imbecile. I could see Bruce and Alfred and knew pretty much he was listening to this. It was something Kaya was able to give me alone but I needed to tell them.

"Robin, there are other things out there, if one of them gets near you, we will fight meaning there can be a chance I can be killed, that's the reason I need to be near to you." I explain. I didn't want to go into the whole explanation of demons with him. Fighting one was tough enough fighting many and the one that was in Mount Justice at the moment thanks to Artemis didn't help much.

So, yeah I was pretty much doom. "So other things will be after me."

"Yup, you won't see them, I will but they can make themselves visible anyway." I told him. I looked at Robin, than I saw Batman come near, Alfred was near him and looking at Batman with a smirk of his own. There was something about Alfred that made me be so proud of the man.

He stood in-front of us and we got up, more out of respect than anything. "I've decided that Athena will be joining Young Justice, until her issue is solved." I looked at him with wide eyes. No way. I squealed; hey sue me I'm still a girl. I looked at Batman and I stopped.

"Sorry, I promise I'll do my best Bruce-Batman." I smiled and looked at Dick. "This is okay, right." He just smiled my way.

"Alfred will help you with your needs." he said the last as if it was a bad thing. He left leaving only Robin and Alfred there…

**Normal POV **

Robin is surprise about, what Batman just said. But than he knows maybe Bruce heard the talk he was having with Athena and didn't want her to have any trouble with her duties.

"So you're going to need a superhero name." he stated. Athena smiled.

"Yeah, hmm…" she didn't know and neither did him. Athena didn't want a name that would be to cliché with what she was.

"How bout Angel." Alfred told them.

"No, it's to in the nose to what I am." Athena replied.

"So you don't want a name that is close to being my Guardian Angel?" Robin asked.

"Yup." than she though more by looking at Robin. "How about Destina?" she asked

"Destina?" Alfred asked.

"It's pretty much Destiny, only we replace the _'y' _for the _'a'."_ Athena said.

"Why that?" Robin asked.

"Well I don't know what my destiny will be now because of this so it's kind of ironic that I'm named after destiny, when I don't know what my own destiny is."

"Oh." the boys said.

"Now, costume." Athena said. She got up and went behind one of the stones. Alfred and Robin were waiting for her to finish. She came out and Robin was surprise. She's wearing a black spandex pants, with combat boot's. Their's a small off the shoulder's dark purple shirt, it shows her stomach and someone can tell she works out. She also has a silver belt, with a domino mask covering her face. Her hair is laid down but this time is straight with a purple silver band.

"What do you guys think?" she asked.

"It looks great." Robin said.

"Really. Wait, when I have to be in my civvies do I have to have black shades as well."

"Yeah, I don't think Batman would want you to blow our covers." Robin told her. They heard the sound of the Bat-mobile and Robin smirk. "That's our cue to get in." Both of them moved before Athena turned and waved at Alfred.

"Bye, Alfred see you later." she got into the car. She was in the seat in the back and she looked around. The drive was quiet.

"Name?" Batman asked. She didn't get it at first but than she already knew he knew her normal name.

"Destina, secret identity Athena Monte." She told him.

"So, what's the story behind you Athena?" Batman asked. I think he really liked putting me on the spot.

"Um… Live with my sick aunt, did some work in New York, and came to Gotham and you being training me under cover from anyone else from knowing." Athena said. "Is that any good?" she asked. Batman just gave s short bow of the head. She took that as a yes.

****

**Note: **Okay this is the end of the chapter. Next one the team is going to meet her.


	3. Chapter 3

**ANGELIC CONSEQUENCES **

**Note: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I hope you guys like this one.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Young Justice they belong to DC and Cartoon Network.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE **

**Angelic Consequences **

**Chapter 3: People Are So Weird **

**Athena's POV **

I wasn't nervous; no I was just contemplating the fact that the people wouldn't like me. Or that I would make a complete fool of myself. Either one worked. The Bat-mobile had just arrived in Mount Justice and I was so beginning to panic. Which really made me want to smack myself since panic got me here in the first place. I tried not to show any emotion but I don't think it was really fooling anyone.

"Nerves can cause you to make mistakes and might give away your identity." Batman told me. Great way to rub it in man.

"Sorry." I told him.

"Did you tell them you were bringing someone in?" Robin asked.

"Yes." Batman replied.

Normal POV

As they walked inside Athena could hear some of the murmurs. She had calmed her self down. From the tunnel she could see some of the mentors inside. "Why are all the mentors here?" she asked Robin, he shrugged not really knowing himself. The walked inside to see all eyes on them. They felt the air move and Flash appearing there. He grabbed onto Batman's shoulder.

"So, who's the girl Bats?" he asked. Batman walked behind Robin and Athena grabbing their shoulders.

"Destina has been trained to be Robin's partner in Gotham, she has done some work and now she's joining the team." Batman said in a voice that said people had no say in it. Nobody said anything. All the mentors left because of a distress call leaving all of the teens there.

Once the teens made sure, they were completely gone the young heroes moved. Kid-Flash was the first one. He grabbed Athena's hand and looked at her in the mask. "Hey, beautiful welcome to the team." Robin got mad but saw the face Athena was making trying to hold in her chuckles.

"Hi, Kid Flash I've read a lot about you." she replied. Robin knew she was so lying. Man the girl looked so trained by the Bat.

"So, do we get a name or are you secretive as Robin?" Kid-Flash asked. Aqua-lad was close to smacking Wally but Athena stopped him.

"My name is Destina." it really took all Robin had not to laugh. But Artemis did. Aqua-lad moved toward them.

"Is good to meet you, Destina." Aqua-lad said. Megan flowed toward her and clapped her hands.

"Oh, is good to have another team-member we can hang out and stuff." she went on talking and Athena kept her face blank nodding once in a while. She saw Kaya smiling her way. Destina looked to see Super-boy and just nodded his way. He nodded back. She felt rather welcomed here.

"Well is good to have you here. Welcome to the team at-least I won't be the new girl anymore." Artemis said in quite a rude tone. To others it would seem like she was being mean but Athena could see the way Artemis might feel. Not everyone had been nice to her on her first time her. And here she was being welcomed with almost opened arms. She felt bad than just smiled.

"Thank-you, Artemis, is nice to meet you as well." Artemis just smiled. She didn't see what Athena saw. She didn't see the angel and the demon behind her battling Artemis was weird she still wasn't defined, so with her soul so to speak was still up for grabs. The angel was winning for now but if Artemis made a wrong move the demon would get ground. Not only that the demon tended to try his hands at one of the teens, so Athena had to take care of Robin. She turned and smiled at the rest of the team.

"Thank-you all is very nice to be in the team." the teens nodded and looked toward Robin.

"Robin, how is your shot wound?" Aqua-lad asked.

"It's fixed." Robin replied. He shot a looked toward Athena, that none of the others could notice. When they were in the Bat-cave Athena fixed his shoulder up so he wouldn't be worried about the wounds at all.

They moved toward the kitchen, where Megan had made cookies. KF was eating them and Athena tried it as well. They didn't really bother her and Megan had gotten better. Not many of the cookies were burned.

They spent the time knowing each other and when it came time Robin took Athena to her new room. Which was exactly next to his. "I think they really liked you." Robin stated. She smiled.

"Yeah, it's kind of of weird to interact with them since I only saw them from another perspective." She told him. Athena kind of felt weird, grateful. That was the word, grateful. She waved to the room. "I won't be able to personalize it." she stated.

"Not unless you want Bat's to kill us." Robin said and they both laugh. They went out of the room. Well Athena kind of followed Robin out to be courteous. Robin turned to her. "Well goodnight." he told her. Athena smiled and hugged him really tight. They never really noticed that some of the others were coming close and saw them hug.

"Thank-you for everything." she said. "Oh and tell Bat's that I said thank-you as well." she let him go and kissed his cheek. Robin was red as a beet that he didn't really notice Athena had closed the door on his face. He walked toward his room and just lay down.

Athena POV

What had I done? Okay I kissed him on the cheek no big deal; I was really close to him anyways. There was nothing wrong with it, right. I went to lie down on the bed and changed to a sleeping wear. Things were so nice. That would be a way to put it. I was close to Robin so nothing could happen to him.

Batman didn't trust me but he made sure I didn't mess up my job. The team seemed nice. I didn't want to be a party pooper for myself. But when it would come to fighting I didn't know if I would be good enough.

I heard some of the others go to sleep, so I close my eyes. Minutes passed and I was close to falling asleep, if it wasn't for the fact that I felt the presence. I got up immediately. I saw the red light and the smell of sewers was in the air. To others anyone it wouldn't smell like anything. To me well it wasn't a nice smell at all.

Getting out of the room, I knocked on Robin's room the light had gone inside there. I didn't know the presence but it had to come form the other demon here. I knocked a little louder, but not enough to make the others get up. I was worrying about Super-boys hearing. He didn't answer and I wanted to smack myself. I can shift inside there, duh.

I concentrated hard enough and when I opened them I was inside the room. Robin was sleeping. But I saw the figure in the top of his head. My wings spread out and I went to get the thing. It was a nasty one too, all black with the hubs and his eyes red, head of a human with horns and enlarge teeth. His hands were complete claws and he had wings but his were bat like.

"Get away from him." I told him. He just grinned. I jumped and landed right on his shoulders. If I was quiet enough I could get out of the room without worrying about Robin waking up.

"What is wrong, feather back broke the rules?' he asked. I kicked him in the gut.

"None of your business." I replied. He hit me with one of his claws and I got a sword out of my hands. The fight began again.

But he kicked me to the wall and it woke Robin up. "What is going on?" he asked.

"Don't move." I ordered. The demon looked at me.

"Hmm. He is able to see you." he stated.

"He is able to hear you as well, Madox, now get away, or I will kill you." I told him. I felt kind of the side-effects of the venom from the claws in my arm. Madox laugh.

"You know he will come back, to take his charge back." he told me. I didn't look at Robin because I wasn't going to explain right now. But I could feel his eyes on my head.

"I will be ready." I told him. He made one more move and this time it was for robin. I don't know, how I did it, but I moved fast and I think KF would so be jealous of it. I pointed the sword upward and with a poof of smoke I killed him. I moved and sat on the floor.

"Okay, what just happened?" he asked.

"Demon." I told him. I laid my head on the side of the bed. Robin came down to the floor and checked on me.

"You okay?' he asked. I looked at him.

"Yes and no, fighting a demon is hard, I can heal but it does take a bit out of you." I raised myself and felt my gaze turned hazy. Then I fell.

Normal POV

Robin caught Athena after she fell. He didn't think she would be this exhausted. Than again it was kind of freaky, he heard the voice of the other one just like he had been able with the angel. He did catch the last words of the demon. Something about someone coming to take his charge back. He was going to have to ask her later, when she woke up.

He carried her over to his bed, because he heard Super-boy and him walking out with an unconscious Athena wouldn't look exactly good. So he just laid her there. He bed was a bit big, so he laid on the other side, putting an extra blanket as a barrier for them. He covered and her and went to sleep himself. He had questions and hoped that Athena would answer them. He was trained by Batman after all.

When Athena woke up the next morning she was refreshed and felt like she could conquer the world. Then everything came flashing back. She groan and felt back into the bed.

"You know for an angel I would expect for you to be up early." she opened her eyes to see Robin sitting in the chair next to his desk.

"Oh, hey." she told him. Than it kind of came to her. Why wasn't she in her room? This was clearly Robin's. "Sorry." she told him.

"No prob." Robin told her. Athena than noticed Robin wouldn't really look at her and she wondered why. She looked at herself and noticed she was in her Pajamas. She got up and got close to the door.

"I should go…" she was going to leave but a question stopped her.

"Who is the person coming to take his charge back?" Athena really hoped that he would forget that. But she knew he wouldn't might as well tell him.

"How long before the rest of them wake up?" she asked.

"You should know." he told her. "That and you're not getting out of here until I get answers; I think after witnessing a fight in my bedroom, I need to know." Robin demanded. Athena put her head on the door. She turned slowly and saw him.

"Robin I wasn't your first guardian angel." she said.

**LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE BREAK LINE**

**Note: **I hope you guys like this chapter. Robin needs to find this out. Oh and for those of you wandering about Artemis and her little predicament well now you know. Please Review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Angelic Consequences**

**Note:** **Okay so I haven't updated this story in a long time and I'm sorry about that writers block for a story is horrible. So now some inspiration has struck. So I hope you guys like it and review. **

**Disclaimer:** **I don't own Young Justice they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own Athena and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Angelic Consequences**

**Chapter 4: I Thought Things Couldn't Get More Confusing**

**Athena's POV**

"Robin I wasn't your first Guardian Angel." I turned too looked at him and he was shocked.

"What do you mean you weren't my first, don't people only get one or something?" Robin asked me. I mulled in my head, what I was about to tell him. I crossed rapidly to his bed and sat down in-front of him with my legs crossed.

"Robin, this information is quite sensitive so pay attention." I told him. I concentrated and with my hands I build people with my energy like those holograms. I could hear Richard gasp at seeing the figures appear.

"Every person is designated one Guardian Angel which changes in two ways they get killed by a demon or they change." I felt the water in my eyes but I held them back.

"So, my Guardian Angel got killed by a demon." He stated. I shook my head and he looked at me with wide eyes.

"The month before your parents died your Guardian Angel then had been acting weird tempted by the other side." I said. "His name is Marcus."

"Tempted, how?" Robin asked me.

"They didn't tell me all exactly, what was the reason but I have a feeling it had to do with feelings." I told him. "His feelings for someone, like when I told you about Kaya we have many charges so I think the charge before you there was something that caught his eye."

"Then what happened?" he asked me with so much emotion.

I didn't know if I should tell him, I was afraid it would bring him nightmares. But at the same time it would bring him so much closer to Bruce.

"The night your parents…" I let it go and he understood.

"The night my parents died." He said encouraging me to continue.

"He left you that the moment your parents hit the floor." I told him and I could feel the tears in his and my eyes. "No one would believe he would just leave you in a moment like that in moments like those the Angel tends to be more protective of the charge just in-case they tried to get even."

"How did you guys find out I didn't have him anymore?" he asked me. I smiled a bit.

"Let's just say Bruce's Angel is just as terrifying as the charge." I said and he looked at me.

"Bruce has one?" he asked me.

"Of course, how in the world do you think a man like him could live after so many death-experiences?" I said. "He took double duty and waited until Bruce was asleep to come to 'Heaven' and he told the one in-charge of what had happened."

"That still doesn't explain how you became my Guardian Angel." He said.

"Well I had just graduated and when they called me in I expected to get a little baby as my first assignment I didn't expect them to tell me you were to be my first duty." I admitted. "Bruce's Angel was in shocked and he gave me a glare just like Bruce did and told me to take care of you and now here I am." I said.

"What happened to Marcus?" Robin asked.

'He is still out there but everyone that means the Demons and Angels know that a rogue angel is just as dangerous as a Demon, since he just left he can challenge me for my post if he wanted." He stayed quiet for a while.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Robin's POV**

I couldn't believe the words that had come out of Athena's mouth. Not only that but all the things that had gone on behind our backs. I smiled knowing that Bruce had protected me in a way he didn't know.

"Richard." The voice took me out of my thoughts I looked at Athena and I couldn't help but smile. She was putting her life on the line for me and even though I knew it was because she had to. For some reason it felt nice to know.

I didn't know, what happened but I hugged her and she hugged me back.

"Thank-you." I whispered.

"You don't have to thank me Richard." She said. I left her go and smirk.

"Well I'm feeling the aster, how about we go get breakfast?" I asked her and she smiled.

"I'll beat you to the kitchen." She said. I cackled as she ran out of my room and I followed her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Normal POV**

As they ran into the kitchen no one was still awake. They ate breakfast because really they didn't want to make anything.

Athena heard the team coming and she saw that both her and Robin didn't have their glasses. She concentrated and both their faces were covered by the domino mask.

"That is still cool." Athena smiled at the compliment.

"Guys I thought both of you were bats waking up early isn't exactly on your list." KF said.

"Shut-it, Baywatch." Artemis said. Athena turned to see her and felt the energy come from her. Something had happened during the night as well.

Kaldur looking at the bickering couple choose to ignore them and looked at Robin.

"Robin, do you know if Black Canary will be coming today?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure." Robin replied. The team ate in peace for a while and as they cleaned the kitchen they got the call.

"Team get ready for mission." Batman's voice called throughout the mountain. The team was surprised.

"A mission these early." Megan said.

"Hey I'm not complaining." KF said.

All of them went to change before they could get to the main room.

In the main room Batman was waiting for the team to come. As the team came Batman looked for Robin and his Guardian Angel. They came in together and both looked at him. Batman noticed that Athena flinched and he was surprised because he wasn't giving her a glare.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Athena's POV**

If people think that the Dark Knight was bad. They should really see his Guardian Angel. He was terrifying and he was making himself known. I couldn't put my gaze down from him and even though to half of the room I seemed to be paying attention to Batman which I was, I was staring at the man behind him.

"Marcus is getting closer, Athena." He hissed at me and I became smaller.

"I know." I whispered.

"He will take Richard if you aren't careful now that you're visible." He told me.

"I will keep Rob safe, I gave you my word." I whispered. I heard a clap and the rest of the team was getting ready to deploy.

"I've seen, what Marcus is capable of be safe is all I ask." I gave him a nod.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Normal POV**

The team was to be sent into another mission dealing with Sportsmaster and Cheshire at the same time making Athena worry more than anything. She could already see Artemis tense at the news.

"Team we should arrive in Santa Prisca at any minute, Miss Martian link us up." Kaldur said and Athena breathed in. she made sure Megan could get in but she wouldn't be able to see anything even if she tried. Her mind was too strong for even Miss Martian to understand.

"_Everyone in?"_ Miss Martian asked.

"_Yeah."_ KF, Artemis and Superboy replied.

"_Yes."_ Robin, Kaldur and Destina said. Miss Martian looked at Athena and looked at her

"_Oh, Hello Megan, Destina you mustn't know, what's going on."_ Miss Martian said.

"_I do, um; Robin explained it to me in the Bat-cave."_ She said and Miss Megan smiled.

Athena looked down and saw the island.

"Nervous?" Robin whispered.

"A little." She whispered back.

"_Okay, Robin you and Destina go get information we'll take care of the guards."_ Kaldur said and both Robin and Destina nodded.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Athena's POV**

Robin and I hid in the shadows and moved toward the main room. The room was full of man inside. I grabbed a silver rose from my headband and threw it to the floor smiling at Robin as I did. One by one the man in the room fell asleep.

As we fell to the floor Robin looked at me.

"How in the world did you do that?" he asked.

"Lots of practice." I told him and he began to hack the computers to get information.

"_How are you and Robin doing?"_ Kaldur asked us.

"_Robin is taking the information now."_ I told him. We began to hear the barrage of bullets being thrown.

"That was too soon." Robin told me.

"I know." I said as I knew the person responsible for that. "Hurry." I whispered to him. As he continued to get the information I stood next to him until I heard something from behind.

"Well, well if it isn't the little hero's." I turn to look at Cheshire. She looked at me with curiosity. "You must be new I have not seen you before. Well how I give you a proper welcome."

She came at me with her two swords and I concentrated to get a staff in my hands and blocked her shots. I smacked her with the staff in the stomach using it so I could flip and hit her right in the face. We backed down, she smiled.

"It seems your stronger than most, I'm impressed." She said. Then she flipped and kicked me in the chin, I back stepped flipped my staff and did a helicopter kick using the stick as leverage. She dropped and I put the staff right at her neck. I moved slowly as I handcuffed her into the chair. Robin looked at me and smirk.

"Aster." He said. "I'm done."

"Team, report." Kaldur said.

"Rob is done with the transition and we have Cheshire." I said.

"Really, who took her down?" KF asked.

"Destina." Robin told them.

"Way to go Bat-Babe." KF told us and I felt a blush.

"We'll be there in a bit." Miss Martian told us sounding happy. Robin and I stood together that it took me a few second to realize something was wrong. I heard the echo of an arrow and the gas began to descend in the air. Robin began to flop, and I follow suit but I didn't knock out it just made me weak. But I closed my eyes just in-case.

"Thanks little sister, now your friends won't know your little secret." Cheshire said and I felt my fist clench. I saw Artemis stand right there. Once I felt Cheshire leave I began to stand up coughing a little.

"Destina are you alright?" she asked me. I looked at her and looked at the chair Cheshire was occupying. Artemis followed my gaze. She looked down. "Cheshire knocked you out with a gas and I tried to get her but my arrow missed."

I went to help Robin get up and the rest of the team arrived.

"What happened?" Kaldur asked and Artemis explained.

"Oh, that sucks." KF said. "Destina, Rob is still out how come you're not?" he asked me.

"My mask has a nose cover I was able to put it on but it was too late, I had already inhaled some of the smoke." I told him. Artemis looked scared and she should be.

"That's good; we should get back to the ship." Kaldur said. I helped Robin and Artemis tried to help but I glared at her.

"Don't." I hissed and she looked away. Superboy walked next to me and helped Robin to the ship.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Okay, I made Artemis look bad but don't kill me. You guys have to remember that no one knows she is related to Cheshire and Sportsmater so she wouldn't want the team to know. I hope you like the chapter and review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Angelic Consequences **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**windwolf1988 and mightymaurgan **_**for their reviews. Okay Athena is going to get in contact with other Guardian Angels. Not only that but you are going to learn big secret that will shock you.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Young Justice they belong to DC comics and Cartoon Network. I only own Athena and other characters I bring in. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Angelic Consequences**

**Chapter 5: Visits **

**Normal POV**

The air in M'gann's bio-ship was very thick. Robin was coming to but Athena would stop glaring at Artemis. Artemis at the same time was worried wondering how much Destina had seen. The thing was Athena wasn't staring at Artemis she was staring at the thing behind her. That little stunt had caused the demon that was behind Artemis to gain ground. That meant that they would be more coming to Mount Justice.

There was a cough and Athena turned to see Robin waking up. Robin looked at her.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"You and Destina were knocked unconscious by an unknown enemy causing Cheshire to escape." Kaldur told him. Robin looked at Athena to get the truth and she nodded.

"Sadly." Athena said. The bio-ship arrived to Mount Justice. They got down with Athena and Robin going last.

"Really, you got knocked out." Robin said.

"No, I'll tell you what really happened later." She said. They didn't know that Superboy had listened to the conversation. He was shocked that Destina had lied to them not only that but Robin seemed too surprise about her losing consciousness.

As they entered Mount Justice, Batman was already there waiting for them to debrief them. Kaldur told Batman everything including the Robin, Destina problem. Batman looked at both of them and they both knew that Batman would talk to them later. When he was done, he told them great job and went out to do league business. Robin looked at Athena and motioned with his eyes to the rooms.

"Robin, Destina will you be joining us in watching movies?" Megan asked them. Robin smiled.

"I'm very tired after all the things that happened; I think its best that Destina and I rest for tonight." Robin said.

"Rest well my friends, please don't doubt to inform us if there problems." Kaldur told them. Destina moved behind Robin and both didn't notice that Super-boy was looking at them as well or that Wally was suspicious.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Superboy's POV**

I did not understand. Why would our new teammate hide something important? Maybe it was a Bat thing but the way she acted toward Artemis told me something else. I know that she is close to Robin that is obvious it's like she's protecting him. Did Artemis do something that caused Destina to not trust her? I sat next to Wally during the movie wondering about this. But also about the night before. Had anyone heard the shouts and fighting going on?

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Normal POV**

"Oh so that's what really happened." Robin said.

"You don't seem surprised." Athena told him. Robin shrugged.

"I had been doing some hacking on her; I didn't know she was hiding that." Robin said. "So not feeling the aster."

They sat down together in the bed thinking about the mission.

"I think she's afraid, Dick." Athena told him. Robin turned to look at Athena.

"Afraid." Robin said.

"Yeah, because she felt guilty as if she didn't really want to let Cheshire but she had too." Athena said.

"Cheshire must have told her that she would tell the League about their relation." Robin said. "I'm pretty sure that Batman and Green Arrow know though, why would they lie."

"To give her a second chance, I of all people know she really wants it." Athena said. Robin looked at her.

"You know more about it, don't you." He stated. Athena looked at the door.

"She is still undefined." Athena told him.

"Undefined." Robin said.

"She has both an Angel and a Demon depending on her decisions they win ground, her decision today caused the Demon to gain a bit of ground." Athena explained. "I actually like her, I wouldn't want to have to worry about what's behind her that much."

"So do we have to worry about it?" Robin asked. Athena shook her head.

"All of the Guardian Angels here are on high alert because of it, trust me Bruce's was sending me Bat-glares through the whole debriefing." Athena chuckled at that.

"Are you staying here tonight?" Robin asked.

"You don't mind do you?" Athena asked and Robin shook his head.

"No, I'll stay on the floor you can take the bed." Robin told her.

"I don't sleep all the time Richard, I'm staying awake today so take the bed and go to sleep." She told him and Robin moved to his dresser taking off his mask and went to shower and change.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Athena's POV**

I went through the wall to my bedroom so I could shower and change. I let the water run through my body as I thought. Things were getting dangerous. As I finished and changed into my PJ'S I went through the wall and sat down in the desk chair Dick had. He was already slept and I was happy to see that.

As Richard descended into the world of dreams I felt a presence. I stood up to see a glimmer come in.

"Athena." The voice said it was a girl. I looked to see a girl dressed in armor copper plated with long blond hair and silver eyes. All her outfit was a suit of armor.

"Yes, Rashida." I said. Rashida was none other than Artemis Guardian Angel. That's the reason she wore armor for an outfit. I that didn't have to fight with a demon wore calmer clothes not Rashida.

"I'm sorry I couldn't change Artemis's mind about shooting the arrow." She told me as she looked at my charge.

"You can't change her will, that's her own." I told her. Rashida smiled at me.

"Now she needs to do something nice so I can get some ground." She told me.

"Want me to put a cat up a tree." I said and she chuckle.

"Your father kept glaring at me when his charge was debriefing." I chuckle.

"Don't be spreading that around." I told her.

"You haven't told your charge." I shook my head. "I guess it would be creepy in some way, I thought you had told him since you told him about Artemis." She said.

"Rashida, I hope you're not angry but he needed to know, why I was really worried, why all of the rest are tripping out." I told her.

"I'm not angry I understand if my charge could see me I could probably get her to understand." Rashida told me.

"You're not surprised this happened." I said.

"Athena, you are too protective and things happened for a reason." She told me. "Well I have to go or that demon will get loose." She told me. She left as I looked at Robin I went to touch his forehead and there were no nightmares.

As time passed I let my wings out turning them into my normal color. I could sense all the presences of the other's around the mountain. It was as if we were having an arms race. I knew Rashida wouldn't be my only visitor of the night.

It wasn't long before another one made its presence known. This was seemed strong and brute force.

"My charge heard your talk with your charge." The bluntness told me who it was?

"Hello, Jin." I said turning to see the tall Guardian Angel. He was as muscular as his charge with spiky hair. He wore jeans with boots and a Greek-style shirt that just crossed his chest. Apparently none of the boys would wear skirt or kilts they had to wear jeans.

"You heard me." he said.

"Yes, but my charge works for the Big Bat so secrets are to be expected." I said.

'He wonders if the blond did something to inherit you distrust." He told me.

"All of us are up in arms and you're asking me that." I said. He looked at me with blue eyes.

"Be careful, I heard you fight the demon yesterday and so did my charge. Marcus is getting close." I looked at him.

"Thanks for the warning." He smirked and left. But the warning was there, Marcus was getting close.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Normal POV**

The next morning Athena and Robin woke up early and like the morning before ate early before going into the training room. As the two trained Robin looked at Athena,

"So, what did you do last night?" he asked

"I had a couple of visits." Athena told him.

"Visits?" Robin said. Athena threw a punch and Robin moved away from it.

"Yeah, all of the others were up in arms remembered they came to warn me about some things." Athena said. They were going to take a break when the rest of the team began to arrive. The other one to arrive was Black Canary.

"I see you two began training early." Black Canary said. She looked toward Athena and smiled. "You must be the partner, how about I test your skills." Both Robin and Athena looked at each other.

"Okay." Athena replied.

They got in the training mat and looked at each other. They pace at each other before Athena made the move toward Canary when Black Canary blocked Athena bent down and went to flip her. Black Canary was surprised that she had to back flip a bit. Athena had to calm herself down and let her be tripped. Black Canary got her hand and got her up.

"You have major potential." She said. As Athena moved back next to Robin he was snickering.

"Good-job." He said.

'Thanks." Athena told him. Athena couldn't help but feel asleep as she saw the other train. Because she could see some of the others that made themselves visible for her.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys like this chapter. Next chapter more Superboy, more Robin and Athena will Robin find out the other big secret? Review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Angelic Consequences**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank **_**Bethlovesall **_**for the review and hope all the people reading the story like it. Two people are about to find out about Athena in a weird way.**

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Young Justice they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own Athena and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Angelic Consequences**

**Chapter 6: Dude You Have An Angel?**

_Normal POV_

Everything had been going great for the past three weeks it seemed like their missions seemed to be going in perfection they were getting really good as a team. It even made Athena to be incredibly calm. Maybe that was her mistake for none of the teams was able to see the things that had been passing lately.

Today most of the team was gone except for four individuals Super-boy was hitting the poor bags into submission trying to get whatever out of him. He had been feeling angry and not for the normal reasons he had been like annoyed it was just anger and he was trying to get into the bags.

The other one was Wally and he was currently raiding the fridge like always trying to wait for two other teens. Robin and Athena were currently in the main womb trying to decipher some signs they had gone and gotten the last time in one of their missions murders were plaguing some areas and they seemed to be teens all of them. But their bodies almost seemed like ashes when they were found.

"This signs are weird." Robin said. "They don't even look human almost animal." Athena looked at the marking of the bodies every one of them was weird.

"I don't know, Rob they looked way too violent to be just human they almost seemed to be like…" she let it go. It couldn't be because of that. She looked at the room knowing most of the group was gone, Megan couldn't stomach some of the things going on and even if some of the murders had been quite calming. Artemis was with her mother, Kaldur was in Atlantis with his King and family.

"Seemed to be like, what?" Robin asked her.

"Rogue Demon's." Athena told him. Robin looked at her.

"What do you mean by that?" Robin asked.

"Well rogue demons are more troublesome than the ones in control; they tend to burn and turn into ashes their victim's bodies trying to get out from someone trying to get them." Athena told him.

"Seriously?" Robin asked. Athena looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah, you mostly start to display anger for no reason at all, and you try to figure out where the anger comes from but don't know. It's when they take over. You hurt or try to hurt the people you care about no matter how much you don't want to." Athena said. "It's a pain to get them out of the bodies without much trouble."

"So you think this might be it?" Robin asked.

"It could be." Athena said. "Then again if it was, I would see a bunch of hunters around, trying to kill the rogue."

They stayed silent looking at the pictures trying to look for something or someone a clue that would lead them to the answer.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Superboys POV_

I felt like my body couldn't move. I had been hitting the punching bags but then I felt like something was in my body. My body seemed like a robot and moved itself into the kitchen. Wally was there and I tried to tell him that something was wrong but he didn't listen. My voice talk but it wasn't me.

"Wally, what are you doing?" my body asked. Wally turned to look at me and smiled.

"Sup, Supey have you gotten over your mood yet." He joked and I should be annoyed but I didn't care. I was still trying to get his attention that something was wrong. Wally looked at my body and made a face. "Yeesh, Supey I was just kidding." He said raising his palms up and it told me it was working.

At that moment my body did something I never wanted to do. I tried to punch Wally and if it wasn't for his powers I would have gotten him.

"Hey, I was just playing." I felt my mouth smile but I don't think it was nice. I tried to punch him again and he began to move away from me.

'_No, Wally I need you.'_ I screamed but my voice wouldn't make noise. _'It's not me, Wally help.' _I tried again. Nothing I began to chase Wally trying to hit him, when one of my punches actually got him and I threw his body over into the main womb.

"Wally, what's wrong?" Robin said and ran over to Wally. Wally grabbed his head and looked over at my body.

"I don't know Superboy attacked me out of nowhere." Wally said. Robin looked at me and I tried to get his attention but my body wouldn't move. My body moved toward them and I was trying not to let it happen they were my friends.

'_Stop, stop.'_ I told my body.

"Robin, move away from that thing." My face turned to see Destina and she was looking at me seriously.

"Destina its Super-boy." Robin told her.

"No it isn't." she told him and I had to smile. Could she tell it wasn't me?

"What are you talking about?" Wally told her. "That's Superboy and he just attacked me."

"Robin it isn't Suoerboy." Destina told him. "It's something else isn't that right?" she asked me but I couldn't answer.

"Oh, so you guess who I am?" the person in my body said. "This is the strongest body I have ever found." It told her.

"You're violating the codes and you need to get out of there." She told my body with so much strength in her voice.

"Or, what feather-back?" my voice said, she smiled.

"I'll get you out." She said. Could she really take whatever was inside me out?

"You'll hurt him." my voice said.

"Destina are you sure?" Robin asked. Destina turn to look at him.

"Yeah, Conner you'll be alright just hand in there and sorry for the bruises I'm about to give you." She told me. Was she being serious, how could she give me bruises.

"You won't get me out feather-back." My voice said. What did it mean by the insult Destina didn't have feathers in her back? My body moved toward her and tried to punch her and it was about to reach her face when she took hold of my arm and flung it toward the wall.

"Just watch me." she told it.

"Wow, Rob you didn't tell me she was that strong." Wally told Robin and I wondered that too, why didn't he tell us she had super-strength.

I couldn't focus when she came at me with her legs out-stretched to hit me in the stomach. I bend down trying to get my breathed but my body was already on the move. My hands grabbed her hair and I didn't want that and threw her into the wall two times.

"Wow, Superboy don't do that." Wally told my body and he was about to come when Destina looked at me.

"You're getting out, he's fighting you." She told my body. On the inside I felt pain as if something was trying to crush me. "Conner is going to fight you off." She told it. She raised her leg and kicked me in the face.

I began to feel burning in my body as if there was a bomb in my body and it was trying to go off.

'_Help me, it's too hot'_ I said.

"I know, Conner this is going to hurt a bit." she told me. I didn't get what she means until I felt her hand inside my body right through my chest and she was pulling. "I need some help Jin." She whispered. I felt two people trying to pull something out. I felt my gaze turn into the darkness.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Athena's POV_

I took the demon out and my wings sprung back it their white form. It was struggling in my grip but both Wally and Robin could see it.

"Rob, check on Conner." I told him. The sword came out of nowhere and I wasn't surprise.

"You broke a rule." I told him and it seemed to mock me.

"Your visible and you haven't." he told me.

"I didn't take someone hostage." I said and grabbed the sword stabbing upward and seeing his body turn into ash. He fell into the floor and I didn't care that he was burning into ashes I went to check on Conner and Robin.

"He's breathing." Robin told me. I looked at the person sitting next to Conner's head.

"He's going to be fine." I said.

"I know." Robin told me but I wasn't talking to him. "We need to get him into the couch, Wally come help us."

We moved Conner into the couch and Wally wouldn't stop seeing me. I turned to look at him as Robin grabbed his smelling salts.

"What?" I asked. He looked away as Superboy began to gain consciousness. Conner looked at me and he seemed dazzled.

"Are you alright?" Robin asked him.

"Yes, why does she not have a mask?" he asked and I touched my face to see that he was right I wasn't wearing a mask. Robin looked at me and I couldn't say anything.

"Dude, she's an angel." Wally said.

"But aren't those supposed to be invisible." Conner said.

"She's my Guardian Angel." Robin blurted out. Wally and Conner looked at me.

"So, wait you have a Guardian Angel and you didn't tell me." Wally said.

"He couldn't direct orders from the Bat and if both of you want to keep your heads I wouldn't open your mouth." I told them and both stopped.

"Wait, why can we see you?" Conner asked.

"Punishment, I broke a rule so I can be seen." I told them a bit annoyed.

"When won't we see you anymore?" Wally asked curiously.

"I have no idea." I told them and it was the truth.

"This is so cool." Wally said. "Wow, this cannot be possible."

"The wings aren't fake, Dude." Robin told him. I flipped them unconsciously at that and I made a bit of a strong wind and raised myself. Robin looked at me and I went back down.

"You two can't tell anyone it would put Rob in danger." I told them.

"But, why must we hide what you are?" Conner was trying to get answers.

"Because if you do and Robin and I get separated something like what happened to you today will happen to him but worst." I told him. "And unlike you and your Guardian Angel I wouldn't get help to save him."

That seemed to shut them up and I changed my clothes and put my wings back inside. Something told me it was really the beginning of this.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked this chapter and Review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Angelic Consequences**

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks for those reading, favoring and following the story. I am so super sorry that I haven't updated but I've been drawing blanks for this story major writer's block. Anyway did anyone see the new episode on the weekend tell me someone saw the robin hologram in the mountain where Tula and Artemis were at? **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Young Justice they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own Athena and other OC I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Angelic Consequences**

**Chapter 7: Taste of the Enemy**

_Normal POV_

It had been two weeks since Wally and Connor found out about Athena. They did keep quiet and Robin was worrying. As he and Athena were in his room.

"Shouldn't we tell the others about you?" he asked "I mean if some of them could get close to Conner that way, what about the others."

"Dick the only one we have to worry about is Artemis and you know the reasons why." Athena said. "The only thing I am worried about is Marcus getting closer."

"So he is getting close." Robin said.

"I still don't have an idea Marcus is a Rogue; it makes him harder to track and nothing more. He could be close I won't notice until we are face to face." Athena told him.

#

"Team to the debrief room." Red Tornado's voice came through the mountain. Athena and Robin changed before they went out with the rest of the team.

"Kaldur you and the team are being sent to Santa Prisca, a new lead of cobra venom was found there and we need information into who is sending it there." Red Tornado said.

"Very well."

#

The team was in the bio-ship and things were a bit tensed. Megan could tell that Connor was keeping a secret from her but she didn't know what. She didn't want to pry.

"The team will be split Robin you and Destina will go find the information, Connor; you and Megan will take the border to keep an eye on us." Kaldur said. "Kid Flash and Artemis you two will be with me."

They arrived to Santa Prisca and were dressed in camoufloush mode. Robin and Athena moved to the building.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK,LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Athena's POV_

Robin and I rounded a corner to get inside. This place gave me the freaks though and I had been here quite a few times.

'_Is everyone in position?'_ Kaldur asked.

Six _'Yes's'_ could be heard on the link.

Robin and I were on the inside as Rob hacked the motion sensors. We moved slowly and took down the guard. Robin began to hack the computers and he was surprised.

'_There's nothing in the computers.'_ Robin told everyone.

'_What but Red Tornado said…?'_ Wally let it hang there.

'_It means that whoever told him got it wrong, they sent in a false lead.'_ Robin said.

'_Alright than get out of the building.'_ Kaldur said.

'_Got it.'_ Robin said.

Robin got out of the office and as I was about to followed the door slammed shut. I looked at the man standing there and I was shocked. He smirked my way. He wore jeans with a muscle shirt on the bottom of a leather jacket. Outside I could hear guards coming and Robin fighting.

"Well, well if it isn't my replacement." He said.

"Marcus." I said.

"That's right Athena or is it Destina now?" he asked.

'_Superboy get to Robin.'_ I sent the message through my mind. Marcus clapped though.

"Did you think I didn't know of the mental link dear." He said. "But Richard is not my concerned you are." He said.

"What do you want from me?" I asked him. I took my wings out for he had them out himself.

"I want you to see my side." He said.

"You don't have a side you're a rogue." I spat out.

"Such a nasty attitude from someone so young." He mocked as he moved around the room.

"Let me out of here Marcus I need to help him something you didn't do." I told him.

"Yet when you helped him you were punished to be visible am I really the bad guy here Athena." Marcus told me.

"I wasn't supposed to interfere." I told him. He came really close and I backed away.

"You did though because it was the right thing to do. What do you think I tried to do that night everyone paints me as the bad guy, that I left the kid when all I wanted to do was help him, I tried to stop those damn ropes from breaking and while I did it I was thrown back and when I came to I was visible." Marcus told me.

"That's not true." I told him. Marcus touched my cheek.

"Your still too naïve Athena and don't think it's the man upstairs that did this to us is someone else, I've been looking for them all this years." He told me. "Yes I fell in love but that still didn't stop me from helping the kid." He was about to say something else but the door was being slammed into. "Sorry kid." He told me and I was punched in the stomach and thrown to a wall.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Normal POV_

Robin was holding Athena in the bio-ship. Most of the team was a little hurt but everything was alright. He felt her move her head and Robin looked down. Athena opened her eyes and looked around the bio-ship.

"What happened?" she asked.

"You were taken down; we informed Batman and Red Tornado of the fake information." Megan told her. "What happened to you?"

"I don't remember." Athena replied but Robin knew she did.

#

They arrived in Mount Justice and went down to the debrief room. They gave Batman and Red Tornado everything they needed to know. Athena couldn't stop thinking about what Marcus had said. 'Could she believe him?'

She didn't know, she was confused and Robin noticed.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. Athena turned to Robin.

"Can we stay home today?" she asked.

"Sure, we'll leave now." Robin said but he was confused. "Why though?" he asked. Athena turned to look at him.

"I must speak with my Father and he is in the Manor." Athena replied. Robin looked at her.

"Your Dad is a Guardian Angel to Alfred." He said fearing her answer. Batman was typing something out in the computer. Athena looked his way.

"He is standing right behind him." she said. Robin was in shock.

"What?"

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it. I'll try not to take long to post the new chapter up. Review. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Angelic Consequences **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. Thanks to the people reading. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from Young Justice they belong to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own Athena and other OC I bring out. **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Angelic Consequences**

**Chapter 8: Trying to get Answers**

_Normal POV_

"What?" Robin asked looking at Batman.

"I told you." Athena said.

"But Bats has." Robin was having a meltdown a bit. "Does he know?" Robin asked.

"No." Athena said.

"Why not speak to him now?" Robin asked.

"Oh, yes I'm going to walk up to Bat's and say _'hey Bats guess what besides being your son's Guardian Angel my father is yours' _face it he will freak." Athena said.

"I'm so not feeling that aster right now." Robin said but then he got serious. "Why do you want to talk to him?"

"Marcus was in that room with me today before he knocked me out and he told me something's that is beginning to make me question about certain things that have happened." She told him.

"You didn't tell me this before because…" he said.

"Rob we were in the bio-ship, as far as I'm concerned Miss Martian is getting suspicious because the mind-link was broken during my time there." Athena said.

"What did he say?" Athena looked to the side before saying anything.

"That he didn't leave you on purpose but that's not the story I've been told and I don't know what to believe." Athena said. Robin raised his hands as if to stop traffic.

"Wait what do you mean he didn't leave me?" Robin asked.

"Just that he said that he was trying to stop the ropes from breaking but when he tried he became visible immediately unlike me that I lasted through the night before it happened." Athena told him.

"But did your father told the people upstairs that he left me there." Robin said.

"My father told them that he hadn't seen your Guardian Angel with you hence the reason I was put in his place." Athena told him. "I need to know if there is someone else pulling the strings." She said.

"Shouldn't you know?" Robin asked.

"Rob I'm too young to know half of the things they won't even tell me." Athena said.

"Why not speak to KF's Guardian Angel." Robin said and Athena froze.

"Your right." She said. he grabbed his gloved hand and pulled him away. They didn't notice Batman had been looking at them.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_KF's Room_

KF was reading one of his comic books when there was a loud knock on his door. He was surprised.

"Come in." he said and just as he said it to figures came into his room. He was shocked to see Athena and Robin come into his room like mad people worse than the Joker.

"Is the room secured?" Athena asked Robin.

"Yes." Robin said.

"Is something wrong?" Kid asked. Athena turned to him and grabbed his shoulders.

"KF I need you not to freak out on me." Athena said.

"I think it's a bit too late." Kid said. "But what do you need?"

"I need to talk to your Guardian Angel." She told him and KF looked at her.

"Excuse me." he said." to talk to it when I found out about you plus scientifically there is no possible way for me to have one.

"Kaya, I was trapped with Marcus on the mission." Athena said and Robin and KF saw the figure turn visible.

"What?" they heard the scream.

"I got trapped with Marcus on the mission and he told some things." Athena said.

"Athena he is a rogue he will say anything to make you believe him." Kaya said. Athena looked at KF's side and glared at Kaya.

"I'm not dumb Kaya, I know that but the way he said it made me wonder. You're older you have to know."

"I can't tell you anything, the only one that could and would; be you father." Kaya said. Athena sighed and so did Robin.

"Alright, thanks." Athena said and the voice and light shape disappeared. They stayed in the room for a while and KF was the first to break the silence.

"What just happened?" He asked.

"Ah you heard your angel." Robin said.

"Oh that I know but, who is Marcus?" KF asked.

"Dicks first Guardian Angel." Athena answered.

"Dude you have two." KF said. "I bet Bats has like three of them."

"No he only has my Dad." Athena said than she covered her mouth and both she and Robin tried not to laugh at KF's shocked expression.

"You and Bat's Angel are related?" KF asked. "He must be like a very strong dude to have Bats as his charge right."

"Well my Dad is pretty cold so I think it's a perfect match." Athena said. "Now don't spill the beans."

"We have to talk to Bats." Robin said.

"I am so not feeling the aster." Athena said. She had tried to avoid talking to Bats but now she really had no option but to do it.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LNE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. I hope you guys like it.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Angelic Consequences**

_Note_: **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I know I take a bit long but this story does bring me a bit of a blockage sometimes. Anyway I want to thank those reading and those reviewing the story I'm happy that with the blockage you guys are still with me. **

_Disclaimer_: **I don't own Young Justice it belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network**.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Angelic Consequences**

**Chapter 9: The Big Bat Guardian Has Secrets**

_Athena POV_

I didn't know if I was doing the right thing. Maybe Kaya was right and Marcus was messing with my head. But there was something in my gut that was telling me that Marcus was saying the truth even if I wanted to deny it. So probably I was about to get glared to the floor but at the moment I didn't care.

Robin and I had come to the Bat-cave after a while and ate with Bruce and Alfred but we were just waiting for the moment that Bruce went to sleep. Even if we were getting sleep deprive well I was not Dick I had told him I would wake him up but he had to sleep for a while.

I was freaking out. I closed my eyes and sensed for Bruce.

It took a few hours before he finally went to sleep but it was three thirty in the morning. I turned to Richard and sighed. I reached over to touch his shoulder.

"Richard." I whispered and he woke up instantly.

"Finally." He said. We walked the hall quietly before we went inside Bruce's room. It surprised me that he didn't wait when I saw that someone was already waiting for us in full form and visible for not only not me but Richard as well.

"Hi, Dad."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Bruce's Guardian Angel POV_

I knew both could see me. But it was only because I allowed it. Since the mountain something told me there was something wrong with my child. She had questions that Kaya told me and our history made us close.

"You have questions." I said to her.

"I'm confuse." She told me.

"Why?" I asked. I looked over to Richard and was surprised he was still conscious people in my presence tended to faint. But then I turned when I saw that my daughter's wings covered the boy. She was a great guardian just like the one before her. It hurt me to know both of them were in that predicament.

"Marcus was in that mission where nothing happen." She told me and I looked at her shock.

"What did he tell you?" I demanded of her. I needed to know.

"That he never left Richard but tried to help him, that he turned visible before he could stop and that I was put in his place." She told me. I saw the anguish in her eyes and it caused me pain.

"What else?" I asked.

"He said that _'the man upstairs'_ didn't do this to us but someone else." She said. "Is it true Dad?" she asked. I couldn't tell my own child the darkness in our side it's too painful. But her eyes were begging the truth.

"Yes there is a council that comes before the _'man upstairs'_ they make the rules and sadly your ex-guardian angel broke them, we can't interfere in their lives too often and if we do we lose our invisibility doom to walk the mortal world looking like them but with our abilities and not aging we have to hide." I told her because it was the fate she would have as well if the council didn't change their mind.

"So like him I'm stuck like this." She said.

"I don't know it is up to the council." I told her. It was the truth but I had to speak with Kaya. I looked at my daughter and she came to hug me tight and I held her because I knew she was afraid and I wonder how fearful she would become when she found out the whole truth.

"Sleep well." I whisper to her.

"Thank you." She told me. She and the boy left but I stayed in the darkness something thanks to my charge I was used to. I kept thinking. On the next step I had to take.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Norma POV-During the Week_

They had missions but Athena saw nothing of Marcus it was normal villains and he didn't show his face and it made her paranoid. Zatarra thanks to Batman had given her a camouflage amulet so she could be with Richard in school and not be seen. But all she could think about was the words that came from Marcus it bugged her. She knew that her Father, Batman and Robin knew that. But at the same time she didn't care.

#

It wasn't until a Friday that she was in Gotham Academy with Richard that he appeared to her. He was in break and he just appeared like nothing.

"Hello kid." He told her.

"Marcus, what are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Just browsing the neighborhood." He told her then he smirk. "Okay I sense your energy and I came to see you."

"Why?" she asked him.

"Why not?" He asked. "I believe we had a talk we didn't finish."

"What do you want?" She asked him.

"I want you to open your eyes." he told her. "They're things that you don't know about anything, your kept in the dark." when he told her that he looked at her very weird almost with patience like he wanted her to believe him trust him. There was something in her gut that kept telling her to trust him but at the same time how could she.

"The person that are you looking for, why are you so sure he or she is here?" she asked.

"Good question." He told her. "Because I've seen him and he has an agenda against someone close to me." he told her.

"My father said I'm stuck like you." She told him.

"I'm not surprise." He told her.

"What do you mean?" she asked. The bell rang and Marcus looked at her.

"Oops, I guess time is up. I'll see you later kid." Marcus said and left. Athena stayed there and followed Richard back in.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Normal POV- Later That Night_

He made sure Bruce was safe before he went to his visit. He knew where to find her. He found her outside of the mountain standing outside.

"She is sleeping if you're wondering." She told him. He walked up to her and they embrace very single and calming gesture.

"I fear for her Caine, I fear for our daughter." He told her.

"I fear for both Kaya." He told her.

"I cannot believe he looked for her I was excited and I should have not been." She told him. "When she asked I had to tell her terrible things about him and I didn't want to."

"She is confused and I understand that." He told her. "He has not told her."

"But he will; she is going to hate us when she finds out." Kaya told him. Caine looked at her and just cupped her chin.

"She has to find out." Kaya looked at him.

"What she took her brother's post? That her best friend is her own mother; that you could not tell her because we can get killed?" Kaya demanded.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid." They heard the new voice and they saw Marcus coming outside the trees.

"Marcus." They said at the same time. Marcus looked at his parents and he knew how much they hurt.

"She has to know and it will come from me and when the time is right." He said.

"You cannot put your life in danger." Caine told him.

"I'm too old for you to tell me what to do old man." He said. "Athena won't be put in danger but she will have to make a sacrifice to stop him and both of you know who?"

Before Kaya and Caine could say anything he disappeared. They were in shock as nothing was in the trees when they saw the light beginning they embraced once more before leaving. For once in their life they were uncertain of what was to come.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Read and Review.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Angelic Consequences **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thanks those reading the story and those who have reviewed. I will be coming to an end with this story for the next chapter is the end of the story so this chapter will be long. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own Young Justice. It belongs to DC Comics and Cartoon Network. I only own Athena and other characters I bring in.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Angelic Consequences**

**Chapter 10: Some Truths **

_Normal POV _

Things had been getting hectic with the Young Justice group. They had been getting into bigger missions now since the 'Big Guys' in the watchtower let them do it. But Athena was still a bit out of it. It seemed that every time she went out in the field she kept seeing Marcus and she knew that he could only confide on Robin because he knew more about the deal than anyone else. Miss Martian tried to help when Athena's emotions went wild but she be rudely pushed out because that was the way it worked.

#

It had been two weeks since the team had gotten missions. It felt off considering they had been getting good stuff. Now it was as if crime was slowing down. The team was currently in Mount Justice try to get over their boredom.

"Destina; Do you want to bake cookies?" Miss M asked Athena who happened to be sitting on the bar with Robin.

"I guess." Athena replied. Much to Robins surprise and smiled.

Miss M and Athena worked in the kitchen and were able for the first time make cookies without burning them at all.

"Yay the cookies came out fine." Miss M said. Kid Flash came and smiled at both girls.

"Cookies." He said. He began eating them and Robin was able to get one before he in-hail them all.

"This is great." KF said between the bites.

"Thanks, Destina helped." M'gann said.

"Good job, babe." KF said smiling getting a small glare from Robin.

"Team report to the Monitor Womb immediately." Batman's voice came. Everyone moved toward the Monitor Womb to get a mission.

#

_Monitor Womb_

"Team we have received word that Sports-master is going to be transporting weapons from Lex- Corp to Queen Bee in the coast of Metropolis." Batman said. "The team will be sent to stop that transportation to Queen Bee's troops."

"Anything else?" Aqualad asked.

"No, you can go now." Batman said.

The team moved toward their destination for this mission.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Bio-Ship_

Destina kept looking at the window trying to find something anything that could help her.

'Stop freaking out.' She heard the voice and turned to see Kaya looking at her. 'You'll find out when you're supposed to.'

Athena didn't say anything because she couldn't it would be weird.

"Hey, you okay?" Robin asked her.

"Yeah, just a lot of thoughts it my head." She whispered.

"You know we would like to know what you two are whispering about." Artemis said in a bad-mood. Something Athena had gotten used to when they faced any of her family members.

"Bat business." Athena answered.

"I can't understand why Big Supes can't deal with this." Artemis said.

"Artemis, Superman is in off world mission." Aqualad said.

"Weren't you complaining we hadn't gotten a mission in two weeks?" Superboy told her. Artemis didn't say anything and no one else did either. The ride was very quiet.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Metropolis –Athena's POV_

I felt something off once M'gann put the bio-ship down. I didn't like it; I felt the air was very thick.

'_Is everyone connected?'_ Aqualad asked all of us through the metal link.

'_Yes.'_ Was the answer from all of us.

'_Robin and Destina go check what you can find, Superboy go with them.'_ Aqualad ordered us.

'_KF go with Artemis to take down the guards around the ship.' _

'_Yes sir.'_ KF said.

Robin and I moved like a team with Super-boy behind us keeping a bit of a look out. When they arrived in the control room Robin did all the hacking taking everything out they needed and stopping the ship from going anywhere.

The mission was easy for us and I didn't like that. As we walked out of the control room, I felt something hit. Me the only thing I saw next was my body flying to other side of the room.

#

_Normal POV_

"Well if it isn't Destina because we don't want to give your secret identity away, now do we?" Robin and Super-boy turned to see a man with bat wings and red skin. Superboy launched himself at the man in-front of him just to be batted away like a fly. Robin went to check on Athena to make sure she was okay.

"Please, Hybrid you don't need to get in this." the demon answered. Athena got on her knees before she looked at the man standing there.

"What do you want Io?" she asked. The Demon 'Io' as was now known looked at her.

"I came to see you." He touched a hand to his chin and crossed his arms. "Now how is it that the best behaved one ended up being sentence to visibility?" he asked. Athena hissed.

"None of your business." Athena said.

"Oh still have that fire in you." Io said.

"Superboy take Robin out of here, Jin take care of both of them." Athena ordered.

Before Superboy or Robin could move a small group of demons appeared.

"You didn't think I would make it easy for you, now did you?" Io asked her. He let the wings span just as Superboy and Robin went to take down the demons. Athena took out her wings and her weapon to do battle.

"Now this is what I was waiting for." Io said.

Io and Athena went at it. Io tried to sink his claws into Athena but she would kick him a few times in the face. She grabbed him and sent him into a wall. She saw that he had gone down a little bit and turned to help Superboy and Robin.

They began to fight Athena jump on top of Robin almost like leap-frog to quick the demons away from him.

"I can do this." Robin told her.

"I know." Athena said but she didn't want him to have to because this one was her side of the wall to deal with.

"It seems your charge there is very testy." Io said.

"Stay out of this demon." Athena snapped.

She moved quickly and kicked him a few times before she could do anything. Io didn't back down and tried to rip at her with his claws but she moved to fast for him. Superboy was able to get a hit on Io taking him down and pounding him on a bit.

Robin was beating some of the smaller demons and just as he was going to destroy the last. Athena saw something that got her moving quickly to his side. The smaller moved almost in slow motion.

"Robin!" she said and moved him out of the way and she felt the claws get ingrained in her back. Athena let out a scream that made both Superboy and Robin look in shock. They had never seen Athena bleed and seeing it now was something they couldn't describe at all.

Io pushed Superboy away from him. "Well my job is done…" he didn't get to finish anything else because a sword went through him like nothing. Superboy and Robin were shock when they saw the demon light up like a candle and turn into complete ash. The men that was behind; what used to be Io looked at the girl on the floor. He moved too quickly for them to notice.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Marcus POV_

I knew something bad was going to happen. I didn't think they would send someone after Athena though. But it also told me I was close to getting them. I turned Athena so I could see the wounds more clearly. I was going to remove the cape, when a strong hand clapped mine.

"Let go of me, Superboy." I told him and turned to face him.

"You can hurt her." Super-boy said. I knew something like this would happen so I turned to my old charge.

"Robin, I need to help her, we need to get to the mountain." I told him.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Like if you don't know." I told him. I heard Athena moan in pain and knew we needed to get her out of here. "Robin, she can die." That seemed to get the teen's head going.

"Fine, but if you hurt her." Robin said with a glare that was close to his mentor's.

"I wouldn't harm her." I told him.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Normal POV_

Robin didn't know what to do. He was in-front of his ex-guardian angel and his current one was dying. How could this be fair? As they met the rest of the team, they saw the girl in the man arms.

"Who's this?" Kaldur asked.

"This is Marcus and we need to the cave pronto." Robin told Miss M.

"You expect us to just leave with a stranger." Artemis said with an attitude.

KF looked at Athena and knew something bad had happened.

"Miss M let's go." KF said, he felt panic it for some reason he knew it wasn't his panic but the person behind him.

"We can't leave with a stranger to the cave." Kaldur said. Robin was about to overruled him when Marcus just grabbed him.

"See you at the cave." Marcus said and moved up to the sky with speed they hadn't seen. Miss M moved up trying to stop them but Marcus just moved to fast and blocked her telepathy.

In the air Robin just felt the wind in his face before he made a comment.

"If you could do that, why did you make us go through the whole conversation?" he said. Marcus raised his eyes to the heavens.

"It was amusing." Marcus said.

"Hardy, Har, har." Robin said.

#

They arrived to the mountain and where met by Batman and Red Tornado. Batman recognized the girl in Marcus's arms and gave him a Bat-glare.

"It wasn't me old man, it was a demon." Marcus told not only Bats but his own Father. Marcus moved with Athena to the infirmary with Robin behind him and Batman just the same.

The Bio-ship arrived a few minutes later and the first one to get down was Kid-Flash.

"Hey, RT, where are Bat's and Robin?" he asked.

"I believe they're in the infirmary with the winged angel and her companion." Red Tornado said.

"Great, got to go." KF said and moved fast. Kaldur and the rest of the team came down.

"Red Tornado an intruder came here with Robin and a girl we didn't recognized, do you know where they are?"

"Affirmative, they are in the infirmary but the two people don't seem hostile and Batman is with them." Red Tornado said.

#

_In The Infirmary_

KF arrived just in time when they were stabilizing Athena back into health. But he also arrived during an argument.

"Why were demons, going after them?' Batman asked Marcus.

"It doesn't concern you." Marcus said.

"When, Robin and the team is involve it is my concern." Batman said. "Who are you to tell me Athena is not my concern."

"I'm her older brother and his ex-guardian angel." Marcus told Batman pointing to both Athena and Robin. "My family is in danger of being killed, that mean you, and KF and Robin are the mains ones I have to worry about. I'm looking for the demon that is sending this dangers to them because if I don't it will get to everyone."

"Why am I involved?" KF asked. Marcus just looked at him.

"Because; my mother is your guardian angel." Marcus said. Robin looked at Marcus.

"You're saying Athena was right about her mother being her best friend." Robin said. "But why didn't you tell her."

"That's not the way it works, you learn thing as you grow older, Athena is your age she can't know most of the things though I am trying to change that." Marcus said.

"Why?" KF asked.

"The same reason you built this team, I'm getting tired of being treated like a kid because trust me after all we see in this filed we don't stay kids for long." Marcus told them. Robin and Batman didn't say anything because they both knew what he meant.

"Wait are you going to stay here?" KF asked.

"Yup, I think it's time she finds out the truth." Marcus said and he moved to her side. The same time Robin did because he couldn't be away from Athena. As KF and Batman left Marcus looked at Robin.

"You know this isn't over right?"

Robin knew that but he didn't say anything.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this chapter. Next chapter is the last. Also since I am pretty sure I won't be putting a new chapter until next year. Happy Holidays everybody. Hope you like review.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Angelic Consequences **

_Note:_ **I hope you guys liked the last chapter. I want to thank those that review, favorite and or followed the story. This is the last chapter. **

_Disclaimer:_ **I don't own anything from the Young Justice they belong to Cartoon Network and DC Comics.**

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

**Angelic Consequences **

**Chapter 11: Breaking Away**

_Normal POV_

It had been two days since the attack and Athena had not woken up yet. Robin who happened to be there was worried.

"Why isn't she waking up?" he asked Marcus.

"Demon venom is hard to heal; especially on us." Marcus told him. "Don't worry kid you will have guardian angel for a while.

"What do you plan on doing after she wakes up?" he asked.

"Doing well that will be up to Athena." He said. When she began to stir Marcus stood up. "Athena." He said. When she opened her eyes he could tell she was a still out of it and needed time to get into the flow.

"Richard." She whispered.

"He's standing right here." Marcus told her. When she looked at him, he could tell that she was shocked.

"Marcus what are you doing here?" she asked. She began to stand in a quick movement that got Robin surprised.

"Don't move to quickly kid." Marcus told her.

"I wouldn't be moving so fast if you answered my questions." Athena told him.

"Robin can you excuse us for a minute, you can stand by the door." Marcus said. Robin looked at Athena than at Marcus before moving outside.

Athena looked at Marcus with suspicion.

"Why did you ask him to leave?" she asked.

"Because we cannot speak with him in the room." Marcus said. He got closer to her.

"What?"

"Athena their things you need to know, things that have been kept from you." Marcus said.

"You know, who my mother is?" Athena said. Marcus smirked.

"She's my mother too so I should know her." Athena looked at him and went into shock move she cover her lips and moved away from him forgetting she was on a bed. Marcus grabbed her before she could fall.

"You…You are my brother." She said.

"Well congratulations." Marcus told her trying to make everything more calming.

"No…No but that means; who's your mom?" She screamed.

"Kaya." Marcus told her. Athena looked at him and tears begin to spill in her eyes.

"I…I knew it, that's why she would not tell me anything about you. She was trying to protect you." She said.

"Athena, don't react like that they didn't want to tell you because of the demon that is after us." He told her.

"A demon is after us?"

"Yes. I didn't want to get them involved but it appears the team will have to help us finish this." Marcus said.

"How are you sure they will help, Batman must be pissed that a demon attacked Robin and I don't want to deal with that." Athena said.

"Because I have sanction said mission." They both looked up to see Batman standing there.

"I see you are feeling better." He told her and Athena could tell he was worried.

"Yes, sorry Batman." She told him.

"Don't worry about it." Batman said. "Now about the mission, you have done research and have found where this demon is hiding, you plan and taking him down." Batman said to Marcus.

"Yes." Marcus told him. "Look Bats I really don't want to put the teens in danger I would prefer to just take Athena and we would take care of the demon easily."

"But you forget Athena is Robin's guardian angel and according to what she explained, she can't leave him." Batman/Bruce said.

"I understand that, but taking the team into a cave full of demons will only cause the other guardian angels to have more problems, I mean considering that Artemis has a demon and an angel on her back it won't be helpful for her guardian angel."

"Artemis can take care of herself and I want to make sure this menace is taking care of before send the team into mission without worrying they might not come back alive."

"Fine." Marcus said "But I did warn you."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Two Days Later- Monitor Womb_

"This mission is to been done with the outmost discretion." Batman told the team.

"So we're going to take this guy with us?" Artemis said. Batman glared at her and she backed down.

"Marcus is important in this mission since he and Athena are the ones mainly involved." Batman said. They had to tell the team what Athena actually was because there was no way they were going to explain away wings and powers that she had.

"Why could they tell us you were an angel?" Artemis turned on Athena. Athena who wasn't exactly in the best of moods and knowing the demon behind Artemis was making super cranky didn't help matters.

"Whatever I did; didn't concern you Artemis and unless you want me to start saying things I shouldn't back off." Athena answered. That made Artemis back up because she had never received and answer from Athena like that. Batman was surprised Athena could answer like but hid the smile that Robin knew he wanted to show.

"We will do to keep everyone safe." Aqualad said.

"In this mission Marcus will be the one in-charge." Batman told Aqualad.

"Very well."

The team moved into the bio-ship.

"So, what is the plan?" Aqualad asked.

"The plan is to destroy the nest and I will deal with the main-head alone." Marcus told them.

"Very well." Aqualad said.

"Look is not like I don't trust you guys with this but I don't want to get you killed." Marcus told them straight earning a gasp from some of them.

Miss M looked out and saw the island.

"I didn't know that island existed." She said.

"Is not supposed to, is unidentified." Athena told her. "It is the way certain demons and angels who don't live in their particular homes live in unidentified islands that not many things can detect."

"If we can detect this on it means their waiting for us." Marcus said.

Everyone began to get ready.

"Miss Martian we have to drop keep the bio-ship up here if we have to make a quick getaway." Marcus said.

"Okay, everyone get ready to drop."

#

Marcus had not been kidding once they dropped down; it didn't take long for the team to get attacked.

The team began taking the demons down while Marcus deal with getting to the bottom of it.

'_We're getting close, Athena keep Robin with you.'_ Marcus told her through the mind-link.

'_Okay.' _

'_Team make sure no demon goes through the doors Athena, Robin and I will be going through.'_ Marcus said.

'_Be careful.'_ Miss Martian said.

'_Don't worry Miss M we will be.'_ Robin told her to make sure she wasn't worried.

They arrived to the large door and it opened by itself.

"You won't be needing to keep your friends there." the voice said. Athena and Marcus looked up.

"Where are you?" Marcus said. In the throne the voice materialized into being. It was something the team had never seen.

The being had large bat-like wings but they seemed to be burned off with holes around. His face was coal black and the teeth were sharp enough to make them fear. Even Robin who had the worst rogue's gallery was surprised.

"Marcus, I'm surprised you brought your little sister into this." the man said.

"Salarius." Marcus said. "Why did you do this?"

"Why, well look at me." Salarius said. "I am a disgusting being, and who do I have to thank none other than your parents." He told them.

"That business had to do with our parents not with us." Athena said.

"Oh child but you see, what better way to hurt your parents than destroying the lives of their children." Salarius said. "Now, who of you will sacrifice himself to get the young hero's out of here."

Marcus stood tall.

"I will."

"Very well."

'_What can we do, we have to help?'_ Miss Martian said.

'_Yeah we can't leave him with that thing.'_ Artemis said.

'_Dude I totally feel weird as if the angel behind me wants to get out.'_ Kid Flash.

'_We must honor their wishes.'_ Aqualad said. But he wanted to help as well.

Salarius looked at the team.

Don't worry young team; you won't be exempt from doing anything. He laughed and demons appeared out of nowhere.

'_Well now we don't have to worry about helping.'_ Artemis said.

While the team battled the demons with Athena who happened to be helping them Marcus and Salarius looked at each other. Marcus let his wings expand to their full power. In his hand a sword of fire was lit.

They went at it, the swords hit each other that even if their wasn't metal in them it still made the sounds. Salarius was able to hit Marcus on the shoulder throwing him to the other side of the place and into one of the walls. It surprised Marcus at the strength the demon had but he did remember that the demon was older.

On the other side Superboy was helping Athena and Robin take some demons away from them. Athena had the most trouble since she had to take care of Robin and make sure a demon didn't get near him.

'_Is it me or are these things going for Robin more.'_ KF said.

'_I think their after Robin.'_ Superboy said

'_Well you guys are not wrong.'_ Athena told them.

'_What do you mean?'_ Aqualad said.

'_With me being visible and not behind Rob but next to him they things he is open.'_ Athena said.

'_Open?'_ Robin asked.

'_They think you don't have anyone and they want to corrupt you.'_ Athena said. She took out a few more demons like that. But helping Robin to not be taken she couldn't use all of her abilities.

'_So the plan at the moment is to not get anyone near Robin'_ Artemis said.

'_Exactly.'_ Athena said.

Salarius had Marcus by the neck.

"Poor fool, you alone can't defeat me." Salarius told him. "Your darling sister can't help with still being a guardian, she has to break the bond and not many know how. Plus you and her won't be invisible anymore" He didn't count on Superboys super-hearing.

'_Athena.'_ Superboy said.

'_Yeah.'_ Athena said.

'_Salarius told you brother that he alone can't beat him.'_ Superboy told them. _'That you can't help because you're stuck to Robin and no one knows how to break the bond.' _

'_The bond can't be broken.'_ Athena said.

'_He also said you and Marcus are stuck visible.'_ Superboy said.

'_I am so sorry Athena.'_ Miss M said. Athena was getting everything through her head; she wouldn't be invisible anymore, that means she couldn't be a guardian anymore. The only way Robin could get a guardian was if she died.

'_Athena.'_ Robin said worried. Athena was in another world though fighting in automatic. Her brother couldn't be Robin's guardian anymore but it wasn't only the fact that he went away and became visible. Athena gasped she knew why her brother had become visible. She looked at Marcus to get confirmation he just nodded at her.

'_Robin.'_ She said.

'_Hey, you okay?"_ he asked her.

'_Yeah, but I'm going to have to do something that I don't know if you will like.'_ Athena said. Robin looked at her.

Just as he looked at her, she grabbed him and kissed him. The team was in shock because Robin was returning the kiss too. Everyone saw as Athena's wings began to turn from their white color into an onyx color. When they finished they both flushed and she looked behind him.

'Take care of him Axel." She said. She used her new wings that seemed to be bigger and went to help Marcus.

Robin didn't say anything and went back to fighting the demons. He was a bit confused because he knew that she had kissed him to finally get him an angel that could help him formally. What he didn't understand was the reason the kiss actually worked.

Salarius was surprised when Athena came and Marcus smirked.

"It seems you spoke to soon." Marcus said.

"No." Salarius said.

"How about we send him back to his master." Marcus told her. Athena shrugged.

They opened the portal to send Salarius back to their master because they didn't know a worst punishment than sending him back to where he belonged.

The portal opened but not before Marcus clipped Salarius wings off finally getting them away from him. The portal began sucking in many of the demons and Athena smiled when she saw that the demon behind Artemis got sucked in too.

Marcus and Athena moved to cover the team with their wings so they wouldn't get sucked in.

The portal closed and the entire team sat down.

"Okay, so we survived." KF said.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure we did." Artemis said.

"We should get going back to the cave." Miss M said.

"Will you be coming with us?" Aqualad asked Marcus answered for Athena.

"No, we may see you guys later." Marcus said. "Let's go Athena."

Athena looked at Robin and smiled. She flew and hugged him tight.

"I'm going to miss you." She said. Robin didn't say anything and Athena left with her brother.

"Dude, why didn't say anything." KF said.

"She had to go." Robin told him. "Miss M can we go."

"Yeah, let's go."

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Robin' POV_

The ride in the bio-hip was quiet for all of us. I couldn't say anything. I mean who would have thought that my first kiss would be with an angel. I knew that Athena had to leave; Bruce had told me that eventually Athena would either become invisible or die. I like the fact that she didn't die but had the ability to leave. The only thing I knew is that I was happy.

When we arrived to Mount Justice; Batman had us debrief and we told him almost anything. It seemed as everyone forgot to say—how Athena got off Guardian Angel duty- he was rather thankful no one said anything. As the team left I felt Batman put a hand on my shoulder asking me silently 'if everything was okay' I just gave him a small smile.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Normal POV_

_Two Months Later—Mount Justice _

Everything was confusing now with a possible mole on the team and it had everyone worried. Well by worried it had Robin on edge lately. He knew of Artemis past, he didn't know about Miss M and Conner had been acting weird, also the arrival of the new members. He sat in the living room since most of the teens were in school except for him. Not that Bats was going to be happy.

"You know Bruce is going to be pissed you cut school." He jump and turned around to see someone he hadn't seen.

"Athena, how did you get in here?" he asked. Athena smiled at him; she was dressed in normal clothes.

"Really Boy Wonder I leave for two months and you forget I was an angel." She told him smiling. He felt funny it wasn't the same as with Zatanna it was something more solid.

"I thought you weren't an angel anymore." Robin said.

"I'm a dark angel now." She told him.

"So what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I came to talk to you." She said.

"About?" Robin asked but he had an idea what it was about.

"The day I left." She told him. "Robin I need to explain, what happened?"

"I know what happed you kissed me and that way you were able to get away from me and I would get a new guardian angel." He said letting all the pent up anger out. "Why didn't you kiss Wally or Connor." He said

Athena knew he was going to be angry. She took it though because in a way she deserved it.

"It wouldn't have worked with any of them." She told him. That stopped Robin.

"What do you mean it wouldn't have worked with them?" he asked. Athena blushed and it had Robin blushing too.

"I had to like the person." She said.

"Oh." Robin said.

They talked both ignoring the feeling a bit. They were thirteen and Athena didn't want Robin to worry.

When she left she kissed his cheek and Robin smiled.

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Five Years Later _

After five years everyone or the new ones in the team knew that Nightwing once in a while received visits. Who it was none of them knew? Not even the new Robin knew; who it was and he had asked Batman before and he told him nothing.

"So I was telling you about the…." Robin was telling Nightwing but he wasn't paying attention. "Nightwing." He said.

"I will be right back Tim, have to go see something." Nightwing said with a smirk. Tim shudder a bit because he got the same smirk Batman had when he was seeing Catwoman.

#

"You know the new team is in here." Nightwing said. The laughter came it was feminine and cute at the same time.

"You know sometimes I don't care." Came the reply. Nightwing grabbed the shadow by the waist and was met by beautiful emerald eyes that almost reached him. Athena had grown up she was still a bit shorter than he was but he was happy with it.

"What do I owe the visit?" he asked

"I was a bit bored." She told him. "And I came to talk to you, now that Bruce is gone." She said.

"What about?" he asked.

"You know passing Artemis for dead is wrong, right." She told him.

"How did you?"

"Really ex-boy wonder you're asking me." she said. Nightwing had to laugh though there were many things he could hide from everyone else but for her; he couldn't.

"You know one of these days I will keep a secret from you." He told her

"Maybe, but you still can't." She told him. Nightwing laughed and kissed her like she had done so, those five years ago and maybe even more.

"I've missed you." He told her.

"So have I." she told him. They both heard a noise and Athena smiled. "I'll see you in your apartment later tonight." She said and kissed him again. She disappeared in the night sky and Nightwing turned to see Tim standing there.

"Miss M is looking for you." Tim said. Tim looked around trying to maybe see someone. "Who were you talking to I heard voices."

"An angel." Nightwing said and moved back into Mount Justice. Tim was confused by the answer and as he looked up he swore he saw wings. But he shook his head and went back inside.

In the sky Athena laughed at Tim's reaction.

**THE END **

**$LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK, LINE BREAK$**

_Note:_ **That is the end of this story. I want to thank those that review, favorite and followed the story. I hope you guys like the ending. Review.**


End file.
